


White Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [27]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a very bad year for Cris. First, his team lost everything to their worst enemies, Messi’s grin is still stuck in his head with super glue. Then his best friend and boyfriend, Fábio and Iker, moved to new clubs and Iker even broke up with him because he didn’t want Cris to be stuck in a long distance relationship. And finally he is injured on Christmas eve and it sucks, so he thinks back to last Christmas when everything was good. Luckily Nacho is there to remind him that not all is bad. </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 27)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> Okay so... We are almost at the end of my calendar... It makes me sort of sad, but also I am excited to move forward and keep writing more new and weird pairings for you guys and I already have somethings planed. Anyways enough about that...  
> This is the final part of my 'Christmas' gift for my best friend Erika!!! <3 You are the sole reason I keep writing stuff and you keep me going when I feel like quiting this major project that I started in September, but still need 4 more days to finish... I guess this is my way of thanking you for always being there for me, even though I don't think you know how much you mean to me!! Merry Christmas, Darling!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OsgqpnuizY

It has been a very bad year for Cristiano Ronaldo. Firstly, there was last season where his team had lost everything to their worst enemies, Barcelona, and Messi’s condescending grin is still stuck in his head with super glue. Then secondly, his best friend and boyfriend, Fábio and Iker, had moved to new clubs and left him alone in Madrid. Iker had even broken up with him because he didn’t want Cris to be stuck in a long distance relationship while trying to focus on the rough season ahead.

So it was no surprise really that Cris had found himself sitting in his office at his house in Madrid, thinking back to last year. 

He had known about Iker’s move, probably even before he himself had known. Over the course of a few months he had witnessed first-hand the descend of his boyfriend. Slowly the hate he was receiving was getting too much for him and he had started to look into other clubs. Okay, to be fair, so had Cris, but he never wanted to leave Madrid.

The first time Iker had mentioned Porto, had been on Christmas eve. He had casually mentioned that Porto had offered him the position of first keeper, as if it wasn’t a major deal. Cris froze and started to imagine how Real Madrid would be without Iker.

He couldn’t leave, he just couldn’t.

Cris had shaken his head before quickly thinking of something else and pushing the bad thoughts into the very back of his mind.

Last Christmas had been good to him. He had a loving boyfriend, who he didn’t think would ever leave him, and his best friend lived right down the street from him. 

Now Fábio was in Monaco with Andreia and the kids, quite possibly never coming back to Madrid, and Iker, his beloved Iker was living in Portugal, in his own home country, and wasn’t his anymore.

What a difference twelve small months could make, huh? 

Looking at his phone, he noticed that he had 4 missed calls from Nacho. The Madrileño had slowly crept in on him after he had been left in Madrid by the two people he loved and trusted the most and Nacho had been helping him pick up the pieces of his broken heart. 

 

“Hello?” Nacho picked up on the third ring.

“Hi Nacho… I’m sorry I didn’t pick up; I was lost in thoughts… Again…” Cris trailed off silently.

“Say no more, I am on my way! You need anything?” he could practically hear Nacho’s concern through the phone.

“Nacho, I am fine… I just remembered something… Actually, some pasta would be nice… How fast can you get here?” Cris could never keep a front up for too long with Nacho, he was always able to see straight though the mask Cris wore every day.

“In 10 minutes? Hang in there!!” Nacho said before hanging up and running to his car.

When Nacho arrived at Cris’ house 10 minutes later, he found Cris curled up in a chair, crying his eyes out as he remembered all the things that had happened since last Christmas.

“Oh dear. What happened?” Nacho carefully sat down on the floor in front of Cris and took the hand of the crying footballer.

“I remembered when Iker first told me about Porto… It was last Christmas and now everything hurts again… Please make it stop hurting, I can’t do this anymore.” Cris sobbed as he slipped from the chair into Nacho’s arms.

Nothing he did could make Cris calm down so eventually he panicked and kissed him. After a second of not responding, Cris melted into the kiss and started to reciprocate it. 

He realised what he was doing a second later and ran out of the living room to hide in the bathroom. 

Oh no what have I done? Nacho kept asking himself as he was pacing up and down the floor of the giant bathroom. He had locked the door as he had fled. 

This was not how he had imagined his first kiss with Cris to be like. He took out his phone and called the one person he knew could help him.

 

“Hello? Nacho, this better be important because I am watching football!!” Fábio’s voice sounded so familiar and fond even over the raspy phone line.

“Uhm… Fábio… I think I messed up...” Nacho heard his voice shake as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“What happened?” He heard the click of a remote control turning off the TV in the background before he took a deep breath and answered.

“You know how I told you that I had a thing for Cris? Well… He knows…” Nacho said sadly.

“Yeah I know that… How did that happen? Did you finally tell him and he rejected you or something?” Fábio sounded generally concerned about him.

“No… He called me earlier, in tears, saying that he kept remembering things from last Christmas and that he needed me to come over like I usually do when he is sad. But this time I couldn’t get him out of his sadness, so I panicked and kissed him… And he kissed me back… Which I never expected him to, so I panicked even more and fled to the bathroom…” Nacho confessed.

“Wow…You are a blessing; you know that? I never knew how much you actually care for him, and I’m glad he has you when I can’t be there for him… Nacho, he kissed you back, why did you panic?” Fábio praising him made him blush.

“I just figured that the only reason he kissed me back was because he was missing Iker…” Nacho started biting his nails.

“Nacho, I know Cris better than anyone, we practically grew up together, and he would never, ever kiss you if he had feelings for someone else. He has been cheated on before and he despise it… Even if he was single but had feelings for someone he wouldn’t kiss you if you weren’t the one he liked. So chin up, kiddo… Go tell him how you feel and make him happy again. Oh and kid?” Nacho could hear him smile though the phone.

“Yeah? Hey, I’m only two years younger than you, I am not a kid!!” he replied somewhat offended.

“Thank you for keeping my best friend happy when I couldn’t… Also tell him that if he hurts you, I will personally hunt him down and beat him black and blue…” Fábio lowered his voice slightly and he could hear Vitoria yelling in the back.

“No problem!! Tell Andreia, Vitoria and Henrique that I say hi, okay?” Nacho ignored the last part even though he felt honoured that Fábio cared enough about him to threaten his best friend if he didn’t treat him right!

“I will, and Nacho? Go be happy? And call me later, so I know you are okay?” Fábio said fondly.

“Sure… But why do you care so much?” Nacho asked.

“Because Cris is my best friend, and you are like the baby brother I never got!! I love you, okay? And I just want the both of you to be happy…” Fábio said before hanging up.

 

He took several deep breaths and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he found Cris sitting outside on the floor, dried tears on his cheeks. 

“Why did you run?” Cris asked sounding broken.

“I panicked… Cris, I really like you, and I was afraid that you only kissed me back because you missed Iker…” Nacho looked at his feet as Cris moved forward and embraced him.

“No Nacho… I wouldn’t kiss you because of that… I kissed you back, because well… You were there when everyone left and I think I fell for you somewhere along the line without realising it… Stay and spend Christmas with me?” Cris kissed his cheek making him blush profusely…

“There is nowhere I’d rather be anyways… Yes… Oh and by the way, Fábio said to tell you ‘that if you hurt me, he will personally hunt you down and beat you black and blue…’Apparently he sees me as his little brother and turned all protective of me when I told him about everything…” Cris laughed light heartedly.

“Oh that does sound like Fábio… Do you talk often?” Cris asked as he led Nacho downstairs to the living room again.

“Well we were good friends before his transfer, and then he called me about a month after he left… That’s the night I came over actually… He told me that he was worried about you and asked if I could go check on you, and thank God I did…” Nacho smiled as he sat down on the couch.

“He did that? Wow… I didn’t know either of you cared that much about me… I love you, Nacho!!” Cris kissed him as he sat down beside him.

“I love you too…” Nacho smiled as he kissed Cris again.

 

Maybe the memories of last Christmas were bittersweet but with Nacho there to remind him of the good things in life, this would turn out to be very a good Christmas!


End file.
